


34 Goddamn Times, Stiles!

by ticklemekink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Protective Derek, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklemekink/pseuds/ticklemekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't go home after class and he doesn't answer his phone any of the times Derek calls. So, of course, he gets worried. And, of course, the little shit thinks Derek's being overprotective and a little bit creepy.<br/>And then, of course, they end up going at it like rabbits. </p>
<p>Based on <a href="http://nerjaveika.tumblr.com/post/28734918722">this gifset.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	34 Goddamn Times, Stiles!

Derek slammed the front door of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend of 4 years behind him as he got home from driving around to all of Stiles’ usual hangout spots.

He’d called his boy over and over, getting no answer, and he wasn’t able to find him anywhere that made sense. He’d even called Scott, the Sheriff (though he censored that call, no need to worry his mate’s father), Erica, Lydia (something he hated doing. rationally, he should like the redhead, but he was always irrationally jealous when it came to her. so sue him, Stiles had been in love with her for years and Derek was possessive), everyone Stiles might be with. No luck; no one had seen him.

His mate had been meant to be home when Derek got home from work at 6, but he wasn’t. It didn’t even look like he’d come home from his last class at all. Derek made himself be calm about it and waited for two hours, beginning to call Stiles rather frequently after the first hour.

When it reached 9:00pm and there was still no word, the wolf began to panic a little. Where could he be? Could something have happened to him? Could he have been taken by one of the pack’s enemies? There weren’t any foreign smells in the apartment, but he could have easily been ambushed on the way home! Derek decided he would trace Stiles’ route home on foot, checking for smells. Nothing. So, he went back and got into his camaro and drove around to all of the usual hangouts, spending 3 hours looking for his mate.

He had slammed the door to the apartment upon getting home because he had finally picked up Stiles’ scent. In their own elevator. 

He stomped back to their bedroom. “Stiles! What the fuck!”

The younger man jumped, clearly startled. “Jeez, Der. Why are you shouting?” Derek looked at him like he’d grown a set of antlers and proceeded to hula dance. 

"Why am I shouting? Oh, I don’t know, Stiles. Maybe it’s because it’s almost 1:00am and I haven’t seen you since this morning? Maybe it’s because I was worried sick when I got home from work and you hadn’t even been home yet? Or, hey, maybe it’s because I CALLED YOU 34 TIMES AND YOU DIDN’T ANSWER A SINGLE ONE!" 

Derek reached forward into the pocket of Stiles’ pants and held up his mate’s phone where he could clearly see the call log on the screen. “34 goddamn times, Stiles! What the hell?! Did you suddenly forget how to use your phone?! That Beyoncé song you set it to play? Yeah, that means you’re supposed to answer it!”

Stiles was clearly feeling ashamed for worrying the man he loved, but he was also stubborn and rarely willing to admit wrongdoing right off the bat. So, the little shit scoffed. “Yeah, and you know, it’s not totally creepy to call 34 times or anything.” Goddammit. It’s like sarcasm was infused into his bloodstream or something. 

"You think you’re funny?" Derek demanded. "I was worried sick!" Stiles’ posture became more submissive, guilt etched across his face. But he still had to try and defend his inconsiderate forgetfulness. 

"Oh, dude…come on. Stop all that protective alpha stuff already. I’m clearly fine, okay?" 

This irritated Derek. What if he hadn’t been fine?! They’ve lived dangerous lives, they have enemies, a million things could have happened! So, in his frustration, he acted a little…rash. 

Derek drew his arm back and threw Stiles’ phone against the brick wall of their apartment. It shattered, clearly doomed to cell phone heaven, never to be used again. Stiles grimaced. 

"Well. Guess I really can’t ever answer it now, can I?"

Derek narrowed his eyes and pounced. 

He grabbed Stiles by the hips and spun him around, pressing him into the wall he’d just used for property destruction and attacked the younger man’s mouth with his own. They kissed for what felt like hours. Derek’s hand’s slid around from Stiles’ hips to cup his delicious ass and squeeze hard, enjoying the little yelp his mate let out in reaction. He was always so wonderfully responsive. Derek pulled away from the kiss after a long while, taking a moment to bite his partner’s bottom lip as he did, just hard enough for a drop of blood to appear. He grinned wolfishly and licked it, making Stiles roll his eyes and snort. “Kinky bastard.”

Derek laughed and picked him up using the grip he still had on his boy’s perfect ass. He carried him the few feet between the wall to their king sized bed and proceeded to drop him on it, eliciting another little yelp. Stiles quickly stripped completely and scooted up the bed until he was laying back, his elbows holding himself up. Derek smirked as he eyed his mate from top to bottom, letting his gaze linger on the already hard, leaking cock. His smirk grew even more predatory as he took off his own clothes. 

He stood there a moment and let Stiles’ eyes drink their fill as well. He always enjoyed the reaction his boy had to seeing him naked. Just as expected, Stiles’ pupil’s dilated and his cock twitched, smearing a bit of precum onto his skin. God, Derek considered himself to be so lucky. But he couldn’t wait anymore, despite how much he enjoyed watching Stiles watch him. He pounced again. 

Derek bracketed his mate’s body with his own and began stroking his cock with a firm grip, swallowing the noises Stiles’ began to make in a passionate kiss. His mouth moved down from his lips to his neck, taking the time to leave a rather large mark right on the jugular. Doing so satisfied a rather animalistic need within him to prove to himself that his mate was back, he was unharmed, nothing had happened. Stiles moaned loudly as the teeth attacked his neck and he stroked Derek’s head as he marked him, soothing him. 

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry I worried you. I love you." He gasped as Derek’s thumbed over the head of his cock just as his teeth scraped across his collarbone.  The noise Derek made in reply was almost purr-like, but Stiles knew better than to make that comparison out loud. 

Derek didn’t answer Stiles’ apology until a bit later, as he was three lubed up fingers deep into his mate’s deliciously tight ass. “Just…just call me the next time you won’t be home before I am, okay? I’m not trying to be controlling, I just worry about you, baby. I just need to know you’re okay.” 

Stiles nodded in response, way too aroused to reply properly. His eyes were glazed over and he gasped loudly as Derek twisted the three fingers and whined as he pulled them out. The wolf turned his mate over onto his front, soothing him as he did so.

"Shhh. Shh, pup. I’ve got you. I’m gonna make you feel so good." Derek lubed up his large, uncut cock. He lined it up with Stiles’ hole, taking a moment to smear his precum all around the rim. 

"Derrr…" Stiles whined and the wolf chuckled, before pushing in, bottoming out in one smooth thrust. 

He started fucking into his mate slowly, being sure to bottom out each time though, hitting his prostate consistently as he did. Stiles was a moaning, writhing mess in no time and as he became less and less coherent, Derek sped up. He groaned as he pounded into his boy, realizing that he was definitely going to pop his knot this time. 

"Oh, Stiles…oh fuck. I’m gonna knot you baby." Stiles perked up at that, turning some to look back at Derek with glazed eyes. "That’s right, pup. I’m gonna knot you and breed you up, pump you full of my come. Gonna fill you till’ your belly’s all round with my seed, breeding you full, such a perfect little bitch." Stiles groaned at the mental images Derek was filling his head with and came untouched.

His hole squeezed Derek’s cock as his mate splashed all over the bed, making the wolf shout as he felt his knot push in. He started grinding into Stiles, who whined, feeling too sensitive. “Yeah…I’m coming, pup. All for you. Such a good little mate, taking your alpha’s seed, breeding up for me.” Stiles whined again and Derek knew he could feel the hot splash of his come filling him up. It lasted for several minutes, Derek moaning and grinding and twitching the entire time, before it ended.

The knot was going to last longer still, so Derek wrapped his arms around the waist of his sleepy Stiles and gently maneuvered them until they were laying on their sides, cuddled up close. Just as his mate was dozing off, Derek spoke up.

"I’ll buy you a new phone. A better one," he mumbled. Stiles just snorted, remembering how this fantastic round of fucking had began, and let himself drift off to dreamland. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little ficlet of mine! 
> 
> Once again, you can find me at http://kinkisthenewblack.tumblr.com   
> the link to prompt me is at the bottom!


End file.
